Secreto del dúo al descubierto
by capricochan
Summary: Bolt y Sarada, esconden su potencial de todos incluidos sus padres ellos se apoyan y se an unido mucho sin que nadie lo sospeche pero esto queda al descubierto en un examen para subir de nivel, en la que Naruto decide espiarlos El y Sasuke tienen que tomar una urgente decisión en cuanto a sus ya no tan pequeños hijos Lean, no se arrepentirán
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno primero quiero decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Ahora les dego este oneshot que se me ocurrió de repente y quise compartir con ustedes…

Secreto del Dúo descubierto

En una oficina se podían ver a Sasuke, Naruto y toda su familia, viendo en una pantalla gigante la prueba para para subir de rango de la generación a la cuál pertenecían sus hijos mayores

Sasuke pensaba en la insistencia del rubio cabeza de chorlito del Hokage, para que se pudiera vigilar todo el combate de los shinobis, que por innovación en cuando estaban en el bosque de la muerte tenían que buscar a un compañero y salir de ahí, eso sonaba fácil, pero tenía que reconocer las difíciles trampas que les habían puesto a los mocosos y además se asignaron jounnin de elite para entorpecerles el camino, tales como konohamru y Hanabi Hyuga, pero el gran Uchiga Sasuke no estaba nervioso por su hija no señor

Mira teme ¿esa no es Sarada chan?

Entonces Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la niña

En la pantalla se veía a Sarada ocultar su presencia mientras saltaba por los arboles e iba poniendo trampas en el camino con un perfecto manejo de chacka

De repente fue interceptada una dupla de kunuichis que se acercaron peligrosamente a ella

Naruto pensaba en sus adentros que tal como lo había dicho Shikamaru todos habían acordado parejas antes de iniciar, pero lamentablemente el tuvo razón también con que bolt y sarada no lo harían, realmente esos chicos se parecían mucho a sasuke y él aunque no lo quisiesen admitir

Pero si es la celebrito inútil, ¿eh? Que se siente tener lentes en ves del sharingan

Sarada apretó sus puños mientras miraba a otro lado tratando de mantener la calme

En la sala a un acalorado Sasuke y una orgullosa sahura que renonocia la mirada de su hija

Hmp, veo que son mis admiradoras eh, si se saben toda mi vida chicas

Shanaro Golpee bajo dijo el inner de la joven uchiga

Las atacantes perdiendo el control la atacaron al mismo tiempo blandiendo sus kunais, pero Sarada movió sus dedos donde tenía hilos de chacka haciéndoles caer en un trampa, por lo cual las kunoichis quedaron atrapadas en un árbol

¿Ehh? Como se supone que mi hija hiso eso, ella siempre destacaba por su conocimiento pero nunca demostró alguna técnica y excepto Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu, el estaba muy alegre de que aprendiera una técnica de su clan por fin, recordó con tristeza, por que la niña luego de que el la viera una vez nunca más la volvió a usar, empezaba a creerle a Naruto sobre que sus hijos les escondían cosas

Vamos Sasuke anímate que Sarada ya venció a los primeros oponentes en la prueba le decía Naruto, mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo

La chica siguió avanzando como si buscara algo en especial, aunque ya había sacado dos pergaminos de los ocho que se necesitaban y se negaba a hacer grupo con algunos chicos que en el camino se lo habían ofrecido

Realmente todos estaban muy concentrados en la chica pues no podían predecir lo que pretendía

De repente la vieron saltar arriba de una gran piedra que estaba en el río y se dieron cuenta que en ese lugar estaba el primogénito del Hokage

Esta sonrió de medio lado y luego de unos segundos

No me digas que te rendiste botonto

El niño aún con los ojos cerrados le dijo

Sabes que esa palabra no está en mi vocabulario princesa

Los presentes se miraron sorprendidos pues a bolt lo habían escuchado llamarle a la niña, cerebrito, cuatro ojos una vez hasta le dijo teme , pero al darse cuenta que le comparaban con su padre no lo hiso nunca más , pero nunca jamás princesa

Y abrió los ojos y todos casi se van de espalda, pues el niño estaba en modo ermitaño, Naruto casi se atraganto con uno de sus fideos de ramen, ¿ como su hijo había aprendido aquello?

Me buscabas de forma desesperada eh ¡detebayo!

Es solo que suponía me estabas esperando, después de todo las mascotas son fieles a sus amos, dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

¿Bueno cuantos has conseguido?

Dos y tú

Tres

Osea nos faltan tres, debemos ir por donde más trampas hay de seguro hay pusieron más de uno

Claro susurro la pelinegra, Sharingan grito, mientras en sus ojos se formaban dos aspas

Vamos por la izquierda Bolt

Claro digo el joven de 15 años, mientras se agachaba para cargar a la kunoichi en su espalda

¡SASUKE VES YO TENÏA RAZON ELLOS ESCONDEN SU PODER!

Pero porque pregunto el Uchiga, no lo se detebayo

Por el momento veamos lo que hacen les parece, siseo molesto kakashi, que había sido invitado

Los chicos figaron su mirada en sus hijos y Sasuke se estremeció junto con Naruto

Bolt esquivaba los ataques que venían del suelo como si fuera un juego de niños y Sarada desviaba la lluvia de kunais que venían desde el cielo, mientras conversaban para estupefacción de algunos

Sarada sabes que podría haberles cerrado la boca de inmediato activando tu Sharingan Detebayo, .. lo se pero de que me sirve Bolt, estoy harta de ver que todos tratan de rescatar de mí algo que se parezca a mi padre sabes, yo quiero que digan, hay esta Sarada sama, no eeh ahí está la hija del legendario Sasuke Uchiga

Me entiendes verdad dijo con una sonrisa triste y a Sasuke casi y se le parte el corazón

Y a mi me dicen que soy el hijo fracasado del hokge más legendario luego de ese tal senju del que hablan, además dicen que no tengo pasta de Hokage y tu sabes que odio ese puesto, Hime chan

Bolt te digo que no me gusta que digas de esa manera y golpeo la caza del muchacho con una fuerza descomunal

Este levanto los brazos en forma de rendición mientras caminaba y sacaba una cajita con tres pergaminos

Bueno creo que tenemos algo de tiempo

Hmp. Tienes razón… Bolt kun, que piensas de subir de nivel

Bueno eto ..yo creo que es una buena oportunidad Sarada chan

Mmmm….. si es un paso para la independencia no?

Por supuesto pero a ti que te sucede, sabes que no me puedes mentir

Bueno lo que sucede es qu,no sé qué hacer, lo más seguro es que seremos Jounnin más que pronto y ya tenemos 15 casi 16 años

Siento como que si tuviese que empezar mi vida propia pero no sé cómo, además siento que mi padre solo se quiere liberar de mi, por ser un estorbo, y la pequeña Uchiga se puso a llorar desconsoladamente

Que se supone que estuvo pasando con su hija sin que él se diera cuenta, como llego a pensar eso si él la amaba eran los ojos de su vida, de Sasuke empezó a salir un aura de depresión y todos se asustaron de ver al emo vengador de nuevo

Voy por ella, cuando Sasuke se iba lo tomo de un hombro y le hizo entrar en razón de que lo mejor era ir con calma y no estropearles el examen a sus hijos

Mientras en la pantalla se veía como Bolt enrollaba a la joven en sus brazos y la sentaba entremedio de sus piernas con suma ternura y le acariciaba el cabello

Vamos Sarada tómatelo con calma si, primero que todo dudo de Sasuke san quiera eso el es muy duro pero te ama y además si el te llegara echar de casa le partiría la cara al viejo decrepito y te llevaría a vivir conmigo ….. De verdad Bolt kun, si después de todo ya casi pasamos todo el día junto y sería genial detebayo, grito de repente el chico haciendo sonreír a la primogénita de los Uchiga

A Sasuke le palpitaba una vena en su cabeza , con que viejo decrepito e veremos que piensa cuando le haga pagar las confianzas que se tomas con MI niña

Espera Bolt dijo a mi casa, eso quiere decir que piensa dejarnos decía el Hokage con cascaditas en los ojos

Hinata y Sakura suspiraron sus esposos no tenían remedió

**Naruto necesitas pedir vacaciones por un mes **

**¿Teme que? Entonces se miraron a los ojos y asintieron a mismo tiempo**

Hinata, Sakura, el teme y yo nos aremos cargo del entrenamiento de los chicos, fuera de la aldea y estaremos de regreso cuando sean las rondas preliminares ¡Detebayo! Y verán cuanto nos amaran al regreso nuestros hijos

Sasuke solo lo retifico con su cabeza y con la mirada fija en la pantalla

Al terminar esta pequeña historia quede con ganas de más pero no se si dejarla así y hacer otra o seguirla

¿Qué opinan ustedes? Agradecería sus opiniones n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Luego de la prueba en el bosque de la muerte, Naruto y Sasuke les comunicaron a sus hijos que irían a un entrenamiento con ellos

Los jóvenes con bastante sorpresa, solo asintieron, pero luego de la impresión empezaron a surgir las dudas en cuanto a porque sus padres querían realizar ese viaje tan de repente y encargarse de forma personal de sus entrenamientos

Por lo cual a las ocho de la mañana, se veía al cabecilla de la familia Uchiha y Uzumaki caminando adelante y sus primogénitos, de actitud externa, indiferente, y por dentro curiosa les seguían el paso

Parece que fuésemos a la guerra, que puedo hacer para aligerar el ambiente, pensó el rubio Hokage

Pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo, su primogénito tomo la palabra

**Hay dettebayo, ya no aguanto esto, nos podrían decir ¿porque y a dónde vamos?**

**Hmp.. … aunque me duela opino lo mismo que Bolt **

**Hmp… vamos a entrenar en los límites de nuestra aldea**

**Si, dettebayo en los que compartimos, con la aldea de la arena **

**Hmp ¿y porque se creen con el derecho de arrastrarnos con ustedes? **

**Sarada chan, yo y tu padre, solo queremos traspasar nuestros conocimientos a ustedes, porque sabemos que son los únicos que nos pueden superar**

Entonces la Uchiha busco el rostro de su padre tratando de buscar confirmación en él, y lo que encontró le sorprendió, pues nunca vio anhelo en los ojos de este y si no estaba loca era lo que demostraban en ese momento

pues por la cabeza de Sasuke, pasaba la idea; de que su hija se parecía bastante a él, por lo que había la esperanza de reconstruir su relación familiar

El transcurso del viaje se pasó con bastante armonía, pero caída la noche tuvieron que acampar cerca de un claro, todos comprobaban que su Hokage era un descuidado, pues había olvidado las cosas, para la cena

Asique no les quedo más opción que pescar en la laguna que tenían a su disposición

Y a los uchiha les corría una gotita, mientras veían que Naruto utilizaba el modo ermitaño para atraparlos

Bolt no se sorprendió, pues el lo usaba para lo mismo debes en cuando

Sasuke se encargó de prender la fogata y Naruto de armar las carpas, mientras los menores fueron a recorrer el lugar

**Hime, que aremos **

**A que te refieres**

**A que tendremos que decirle de nuestras habilidades**

**No lo había pensado**

**Detebayo, como se supone que le diremos, que escondimos nuestro poder de ellos **

**Hmp, no lo se, pero deberíamos volver, si no quieres a un emo psicópata y un idiota hiperactivo tras nosotros **

Ambos rieron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al campamento

Sarada miraba hipnotizada, el perfil de Bol, este tenía el pelo largo como Minato, pero liso arriba, con su banda shinobi en la frente, lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos del color del cielo que la tranquilizaban

Este idiota se a convertido en todo un hombre, ya no quedan en sus rasgos evidencia del niño, que tanto le gusta hacer bromas a su padre y lo que más me confunde es que ahora al abrazarme siento una electricidad atravesando todo mi cuerpo

Shanaro ese Botonto no te puede gustar, comento su inner, gusto antes que llegaran donde sus padres, que para la impresión de ellos, habían quemado el pescado

No se supone que sus padres eran perfectos, los ninjas a seguir, pensaba un confundido Bolt

**Dobe, te dije que cuidaras del pescado**

**Y lo hice teme **

**Como que lo hiciste mal usoratonkachi**

**Tu lo arruinaste teme, como se te ocurre lanzar una bola de fuego al pescado**

**Tu me dijiste que les faltaba fuego dobe**

Al ver a los jóvenes Naruto con su mejor sonrisa les dijo;**niños de inmediato traeré más pescado, no se preocupen **

Pero a Sarada le dio pena su tío y confeso, que ella tenía algo de provisiones que podían comer

Sasuke levanto una ceja al ver que su niña, llevaba de provisiones, nada más y nada menos, que ramen instantáneo

**Sarada chan eres la mejor dettebayo, me trajiste ramen, **dijo el uzumaki menor mientras la tomaba en un abrazo cariñoso

Sasuke estaba confundido, el sabía que el plato preferido de su niña no era el ramen, y que el del rubio si

Asique para el estaba más que claro la veracidad del dicho de la escoria menor de los uzumaki, pero la incógnita estaba en porque su hija aria eso

Y entonces como amarga revelación, le llego el recuerdo de cuando él por mero amor llevo pasteles dulces a una misión, con Sakura

Mientras Sasuke se hundía en su miseria y murmuraba solo en un rincón cosas como;, parte de la familia del dobe, nietos dobes con estúpidas rayitas en la cara

Se escuchaba de fondo

**Si, pero en la tienda no quedaba nada para mí**

**Jajaja, yo trague bolas de arroz quieres Sarada**

En los ojos de Naruto, se formaba felicidad, el pensaba en lo conveniente que era la AMISTAD de los jóvenes, ya que en su entrenamiento podían simular que el otro estaba en riesgo para sacarle el máximo potencial al otro

…..

Bueno en primer lugar quiero decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

en segundo agradecerles por sus comentarios y decirles que tratare de mejorar mi redacción como me lo recomendaron y por último me despido pidiéndoles que no se olviden de comentar sobre el capítul


	3. Chapter 3

Ya en los límites de la aldea se encontraban cuatro shinobis, haciendo dos carpas, una de la familia uzumaki y otra de los uchiha

En esta misión se encontraban los menores de dicho clan, ya que sus padres estaban conversando sobre su entrenamiento

**Hmp… dobe ¿cómo se supone que haremos que nos demuestren sus habilidades?**

**Pidiéndolo por supuesto, teme **

**Cómo pudiste ser kage usoratonkachi, es obvio que ellos esconden su poder de nosotros **

**Entonces ¿qué recomiendas genio? detebayo**

**Hmp un combate entre ellos y nosotros, así los presionaremos para que demuestren sus habilidades verdaderas**

**Bolt kun, Sarada chan detabayo, a que no se imaginan **

Luego de que Naruto explicara escandalosamente que ellos tenían que atacarlos a matar

Sarada le dio una mirada confundida a Bolt, para encontrar en el la respuesta de que hacer

El chico tenía un dilema entre mostrar o no sus verdaderos potenciales

Pero cuando vio que su padre sin ser notado acechaba a su compañera con un kunai en mano, no pudo seguir pensando y de un movimiento digno de ser atribuido a su abuelo, en rapidez, tomo a la chica y la alego mientras le dirigía tres senbons que había sacado del bolso atado a su pierna a su padre, pero estos fueron neutralizados por un trio enviado por el uchiha mayor

Sarada que aún se encontraba un poco desubicada por los acontecimientos, solo por instinto golpeo el suelo haciendo que se partiera en miles de pedazos cuando vio que el rubio mayor y el azabache se acercaban a ellos

_¿ fuerza sobre humana?, asique heredaste eso de tu madre, era de esperarse de mi pequeña _

Naruto para comprobar su teoría se abalanzo hacía su propio hijo que estaba solo y como lo pensó no le dio prácticamente nada de pelea, antes de caer al suelo

Y gran sorpresa para Sasuke fue ver como antes de que Naruto finalizara su falsa patada, pues él sabía que no la iba a ejecutar. Su hija ya estaba lanzando una gran bola de fuego, haciendo que el rubio se alegara de Bolt

Bolt al ver que la cosa iba en serio, formo seis kage no bunshin y para sorpresa del Hokage, estos se pusieron en posición de combate Hyuga

Sarada en ese momento entendió que podían mostrar todo su poder asique le lanzo una mirada a su compañero y desapareció

**Bueno vejetes nos hemos quedado solos según veo, asique vamos a divertirnos, aunque están advertidos, si después les da dolor de espalda, no es mi culpa detebayo**

A Sasuke le saltaba una venita desde su cien como podía esa rata sacar tanto de quicio como su padre

Hmp…. Veamos qué tan valiente eres en el campo de batalla chibikachi

_Ehhh… creo que el teme se está tomando esto muy a pecho detebayo, si hasta le esta tratando de decir que es una copia pequeña de mí_. Este pensamiento Naruto lo termino con una pequeña sonrisa

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Bolt, el cual por intermedio de esta se dio cuenta que su padre no había picado en su trampa de distracción

Pero él sabía que ha Naruto Uzumaki, había algo que le enloquecía y eso era Hinata Hyuga

A sique pidiendo perdón de antemano a su madre empezó

**yo que usted no me reiría tanto Hokage sama, después de todo mi madre se quedó sola en la aldea y lo más probable es que Gaara kun la valla a visitar, después de todo ella siempre se lamenta por haber terminado su relación con el y haber terminado contigo**

En ese momento el pequeño rubio lloraba por que Sarada tuviera todo listo, ya que reconocía que se había pasado y ahora veía a su padre correr a él como un desquiciado y un ofendido Uchiha con su katana a mano.

Cuando ya pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco se hicieron notar las bombas de humo

Y antes de que se dispersaran Sarada estaba a su lado, entonces sus clones de sombras se posicionaron estratégicamente alrededor de ellos

Y simultáneamente cuando la chica lanzaba un Shuriken a una cuerda casi invisible

Sus clones empezaron la Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas dejando a los dos mayores estupefactos pues como casi todas las personas ellos no sabían que el niño había desarrollado el byakugan, Pero su humillación vino cuando casi por sorpresa les callo una lluvia de armamento encima del circuito que había activado la Uchiha menor al cortar la cuerda

Pero todo se vio terminado cuando Naruto con sus clones penetro la barrera creada por su hijo y Sasuke los adentro en una ilusión inofensiva con el sharingan

¿Teme te diste cuenta que sus niveles son más alto que el de un chinin verdad?

Hmp…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 :

Sarada no caía de su indignación, su padre que se creía metiéndola en esa ilusión tan simplona, pensaba la chica, pero todo su enojo se esfumo cuando en la ilusión se empezaron a mostrar escenas de su nacimiento, como su padre con emoción la tomaba en brazos, y luego como él se encargaba de forma exagerada de sus cuidados en la mansión uchiha .

Mientras Bolt por cortesía del vegete como el denominaba se encontraba en suspenso en un lugar completamente negro, pero de repente llego a un parque de diversiones donde veía a su padre esperando en una esquina lo que serían sus primeros pasos con una cara de alegría indescriptible, y su madre quien lo había soltado a caminar tenía una sonrisa enternecedora, y luego de estas vinieron una serie de escenas del mismo tipo

Y en el mundo real con sus cinco sentidos los dos grandes shinobis, no podían estar más confundidos en cómo proceder con sus hijos

El Uchiha recomendaba poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y aunque no lo decía Naruto pensaba que este quería un interrogatorio a todo el estilo Ibiki , y en sus más adentros deseaba que Hinata estuviese ay con él pues ella sabría cómo afrontar esa situación

En eso estaban hasta que escucharon como los chicos gritaban dispersión

Bolt y Sarada, que tenían una increíble conexión entre miradas decidieron; hacerse los inocentes con la situación, asique se pararon en frente de sus padres

**Otosan, veo que eres muy fuerte detebayo, estoy algo cansado asique me iré a dormir**, Naruto se sorprendió pues siempre había esperado que el chico le tratase con respeto, como ahora

Sasuke de un principio sospecho algo raro su hija se para frente a él, tal cual cuando era apenas un infante, con sus ojos brillosos, mejillas sonrosadas y le dijo; **Otosan eres el mejor, pero ahora me siento exhausta, asique te veo después**

Y sin que los dos grandes héroes del mundo shinobi lo advirtieran sus hijos se les escaparon como agua entre los dedos

**Valla detebacho, después de todo siempre han sino nuestra debilidad ¿verdad teme?**

**Hmp…**

Ya en cerca de las carpas los chicos se decidieron a mostrarles todo sus poderes a sus padres, con la estricta condición de que ellos no dijesen a otras personas sobre ellos

Y salieron a buscarlos. Los encontraron cerca de un río con unas caras muy contraídas

**Cof cof, necesitamos hablar con ustedes vejetes**

**Hmp…. Ya que ustedes nos entrenaran necesitan saber todas nuestras habilidades**

**Asique si no tienen inconvenientes se las rebelaremos con la condición de que nunca las comenten con otras personas, si es que nadie se a enterado todavía de que las tenemos detebayo**

**Por mi está bien detebayo **

**Hmp… no soy una vieja chismosa chibikachi**

Vejete desagradable pensó para sus adentros el rubio

**Primo empezó la chica poseo el sharingan con dos aspas, soy experta en jutsus médicos, puedo hacer el chidori, se cada punto que hay en el cuerpo humano que se pueden presionar para dejar a las personas inmovilizadas, inconscientes, muerte temporal y para liquidarlos y estaba practicando con la invocación de la babosa de mi madre pero no le resulta**

**Bueno si cierran sus bocas, sigo yo detebayo, se hacer el racengan, kage no bushin, tengo una variación del byakugan, como se abran dado cuenta pero aparte de la rotación celestial ocho trigramas se otros movimientos, también puedo convocar sapos y ponerme en modo ermitaño**

Los dos adultos quedaron algo choqueados como ellos no se dieron cuenta del potencial de sus hijos y de cuando estos adquirieron tales poderes

Entonces Naruto reacciono primero ¿**cómo lograste una conexión con los sapos? **Pregunto bastante serio

Eto bueno un día yo iba a verte y me encontré con shura y bueno el me ayudo a encontrar el pergamino, me dio las indicaciones para la invocación y superviso mi practica termino un sospechosamente nervioso rubio

**¿shura? **Pregunto sasuke con una ceja alzada por no saber de quien se trataba, pero su duda quedo hasta ay pues Naruto convoco a un sapo de tamaño pequeño que usaban para mandar mensajes secretos

**Para que me necesita hokage sama **

**Para que me explique por que le enseñaste convocaciones a mi hijo a mis espaldas, pregunto el rubio con semblante serio y amenazante**

**Guarec, yo yo no tuve más opción **

**¿Cómo que no tuviste más opción?** Pregunto de nueva cuenta el uchiha mayor, ya que vio bastan sospechosa la actitud que tomaron los niños.

Bolt se encontraba bastante distanciado de la conversación sudando frío, con sarada tras él mientras lo tomaba de su chamarra

Entonces el sapo los miro y casi de desmayo, y explico histéricamente que fue ese dúo de monstruos los que lo capturaron amenazaron y obligaron con el sharingan a revelar información

Sasuke en ese momento empezó a tornarse serio el sharingan no era un juego de niños

Bolt se encontraba más que asustado pues su padre realmente se mostraba enojado, pero más miedo tenía de como Sasuke miraba Sarada, mientras esta se escondía más detrás de él

.

**Otosan, Sasuke san, nosotros nos vimos obligados a obtener poder y en nuestra desesperación conseguimos este a la fuerza de una manera tan poco decorosa **

Naruto supo en ese momento que algo serio le pasaba a las jóvenes delante de él porque su hijo al igual que él solo se ponía serio en temas realmente preocupantes

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Bueno hasta hay queda la historia por hoy, espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios ;)

Y quería agradecer por comentar mi historia a ; Guest, Karito, mimichis-chan, diego, DarknecroX, artemis93, anubisfullbuster, angeles-inchausti-12, narutinachan y rin death

Por animarme a seguir escribiendo y por las críticas constructivas

Que me an dado hasta el momento, espero sigan todavía mi historia ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**¿De que hablas hijo ?**

**Bueno lo que sucede es que cuando teníamos alrededor de 12 años fuimos atacados por un hombre, cuando empezábamos nuestras primeras misiones gennin fuera de la aldea **

**Con nuestro grupo nos enfrentamos a una pelea atroz donde había docenas de ninja de bajo rango que atacaban descuidadamente a ren kun y a konohamaru sensei **

**Pero nos dimos cuenta que el que orquestaba todo era un hombre muy poderoso y ese nos seguía a nosotros de cerca, bueno yo diría que a mi …. **Y en ese minuto el Uzumaki menor se quedó mirando al vacío por lo que sarada decidió continuar

**Botonto dice eso porque el hombre le trataba de apresar por lo que le perseguía y atacaba sin descanso **

**Yo como estaba con el en un momento intervine en la pelea, y le desgraciado me digo que yo no era una shinobi interesante que no descendía de un linaje especial ni nada **

**Claro detebayo y no se te ocurrió nada más que gritar ….. Idiota yo soy Sarada una ninja excepcional que te hará suplicar quebrantándote de dolor por insultarme y de paso insultar al más poderoso de clanes ancestrales del mundo shinobi los uchiha, porque si, yo soy hija del uno de los mejores ninjas de todo los tiempos y de la única medin inc que a superado a la legendaria Tsnade senju**

A los adultos se les callo una gotita por la cabeza porque todo esto el niño lo había dicho imitando los gestos de Sarada

Pero luego reaccionaron a lo que sus hijos estaban hablando asique cruzaron unas miradas serias y con preocupación volvieron a mirar a sus hijos y les invitaron a seguir el relato

**Vaya detebayo! Luego de que gritara eso al tipo los ojos se le pusieron como platos y nos dio a entender que era un golpe de suerte para el encontrarnos a los dos juntos **

**Luego de esos tuvimos una extensa pelea y el tipo nos llevó a un lugar que hasta el día de hoy no hemos podido encontrar y de ay pudimos salir solo porque una persona, que no nos dejó ver su rostro, nos sacó, dijo que solo lo hacía para pagarle un favor a mamá y que de eso no le teníamos que decir a nadie porque osino lo iba a pasar muy mal **

**¿Pero cómo no tuve informes de esto?¿por qué no tengo informes de esta misión?¡Konohamaru se va a enterar!**

Entonces el chico mostro una sonrisa nerviosa y digo,** si lo tuviste, el de el país nano, no culpes a konohamaru sensei, él puso lo que nosotros les contamos**

**Yo figuro como que me caí al rio la corriente me arrastro y me perdí detebayo **

**Hmp… Yo como que en plena batalla me pegaron en la cabeza y quede inconsciente **

**Y cuando desperté me encontré con Bolt cerca de la entrada y corrimos a buscar a nuestro sensei, como dos estúpidos, como eso fue lo que quedamos, nunca debí dejar que inventaras eso para encubrirnos idiotaa!**

**Pero lo que tienen que saber es que desde ese día hemos tenido numerosas batallas con los subordinados de este, que nos manda a raptar **

**Claro que nunca los hemos dejado avanzar dentro de la aldea **

**Aunque tenemos un plan de contingencia para proteger a himawari si se acercan **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Les traigo el capítulo 6. yo quiero pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia, pero como me lo comento diego he estado falta de inspiración y creo que se debe a que me entere de que tendré clases hasta el 8 de enero, pero creo que sobreviviré, no se preocupen xD  
>pasando a otro tema quiero agradecer a Karito, <strong>Mimichis-chan y diego por comentar mi capitulo anterior

Y a todas las personas que leen la historia

Y decirle a todos que espero que les guste el capitulo

"**Capitulo n° 6"**

**¿Plan de contingencia?**

**Si nos dejan de interrumpir les podremos dar más información Hmp….**

**Si detebayo… aparte de ustedes los que saben completamente esta información son; Ren kun y Shikadai kum, nuestro compañero de equipo se encargara de vigilar a Himawari día y noche, créame vejetes él lo hará**

**Si el sospechara que algo anda mal, ira a avisarle a shikadai quien tiene un plan preparado y a los que lucharan igual estos son; Chouchou Akimichi , Inojin Yamanaka y Ren Taudo **

**Como sabemos que solo somos gennin ellos solo se preocuparan de escoltar a mi hermana hasta que aparezcan tus inútiles anbus**

**Que serán avisados por Shikadai que se lo contara todo al tío shikamaru.**

Naruto y sasuke nunca se imaginaron que sus hijos tuvieran todo eso pensado, antes de partir de entrenamiento.

**Bueno ahora me toca a mí, sobre el enemigo hemos podido recopilar que convoca serpientes como otosan, es médico ninja y fue entrenado por uno de los legendarios sannin, es probable que no ataque la aldea porque necesita antes de eso fortalecerse, esto lo logra cambiando de cuerpo cada tres años**

**Sus planes son; utilizarme como recipiente a mí, el motivo porque quiere Himawari está directamente asociado con un tipo con el que trabaja, aunque este se mueve en las sombras por lo que lo único que sabemos de él es que busca la sangre de los Hyuga en su esencia más pura.**

**Aunque es bastante tonto pues asume que Bolt tiene sangre más pura por ser el primogénito, pero no es así ya que al nacer primero se le ha traspasado una gran cantidad del chackra del kyubi junto a los genes Uzumak-namikaze que con el paso del tiempo se han arraigado en este, en cambio Himawari al ser la segunda solo ha heredado un pequeñísimo destello de este quedando los genes Hyuga dominantes prácticamente puros.**

**Por esa equivocación es por lo cual están tras Bolt, pero cuando se de cuenta irán tras ella **

**Y para eso me estoy preparando ¡Detebayo!**

**Porque ni la serpientica ni su aliado les tocaran un pelo A Mis princesas detebayo.**

Luego de escuchar las palabras del chico Sarada sentía como iba a perder el aire, como se le ocurría a esa molestia decir eso frente a su padre

Al no sentir aire llegar a sus pulmones el calor se le subió a sus pómulos

Naruto veía la escena con algo de nostalgia pues lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era como revivir escenas del pasado para él

Pues Sarada estaba más roja que un tomate mientras bolt se aceraba presuroso a preguntarle si se encontraba bien porque parecía tener una potente fiebre, mientras unían sus frentes

aun que claro ellos eran diferentes,por lo que era de esperarse que le escena cambiara de un momento a otro

**¡Aléjate de mí tarado! Una Uchiha no se enferma por estupideces **y de un golpe su hijo quedo aun espacio prudente de la menor de los Uchiha

**Irritante como siempre chibikachi, lo mejor será entrenar ya que es imposible que vallan por Himawari si no tienen la información. Dicho esto quiero hacer la última pregunta ¿cómo obtuviste el sharingan Sarada?**

**Bueno ehh yo lo obtuve durante una pelea**

Sasuke estaba preocupado por su hija porque para que obtuviera el Sharingan en batalla tuvo que pasar por una situación traumática

**¿y que sucedió?**

**Yo no lo recuerdo del todo otosan**.._Que pensé que este momento nunca llegaría en esa batalla pasaron cosas muy vergonzosas de relatar_

Naruto miro a su hijo y este acoto que en la parte de la batalla en que la joven desarrollo su ojo el estaba inconsciente

Nuestro Hokge sospechaba que en esa batalla tuvieron que parecer cosas interesantes y se decidió a hacer algo para enterarse de lo que vivieron sus hijos

…..

De un momento a otros los otros tres se vieron envueltos en el chakra del kyubi y este empezó a mostrar como en un televisor los recuerdos de los dos jóvenes sobre ese día

Sarada y Bolt iban caminando hacia un claro cuando fueron interceptados por un ninja que para sorpresa de los dos adultos ostentaba una banda ninja de la ahora desaparecida aldea del sonido

Este los empezó a atacar sin ninguna consideración, los chicos entre ellos lo mantuvieron al margen durante un largo tiempo hasta que este logro apresar a Sarada a un árbol por cuerdas de chacka que le hacían daño y provocaban cortaduras en su piel

En esa situación, el horrendo ninja persuadió al rubio de soltar su armamento mientras se jactaba de la debilidad de los sentimientos de un shinobi en eso detrás del aparecieron dos clones del chico que le iban a atacar con un rasengan pero él los evadió y empezó a darle una dura paliza al chico

En eso Sarada despertó de su inconsciencia para ver cómo era torturado su mejor amigo

Ella en el fondo pensaba que el chico había caído en esa terrible situación por su culpa, porque ella era débil.

**JAjajaaja! Ahora te matare frente a tu noviecita, y luego la llevare con el amo y el la matara para utilizarla como recipiente**

**Jamás dejare que te la lleves IDIOTA**

Entonces el chico se levantó en pésimas condiciones e inicio una aguerrida pelea de taijutsu con el hombre

Este para distraer al chico lanzo un gran shuriken a la chica al percatarse de eso el rubio en una milésima de segundos llego delante de Sarada y mientras la liberaba, el shuriken llego a su espalda provocándole una profunda herida

Sarada estaba pegada al árbol y Bolt tenía su cuerpo sobre el suyo con sus manos apoyadas a la cabeza, con el fin de proteger el cuerpo de la chica

Y con sangre saliendo de su boca le digo que se fuera que corriera legos y que viviera por él, que se encargara de que todo el mundo la conociera como La gran Sarada uchiha!

Y luego se dio vuelta y grito ¡Shiriken viento endemoniado!

Y antes de que callera desmayado la chica lo sostuvo y trato de escapar con el

Pero no le fue posible ya que el chico pesaba y el enemigo era rápido

Este en cosa de minutos le dio alcance y le arrebato al rubio de su espalda bajándolo por medio de su pelo

**Cuando acabe con el me encargare de ti pequeña**

Entonces la chica vio con horror como el hombre estaba a punto de enterrar su katana en el pecho de Bolt

Viendo desde la celda del Kyubi Sasuke tenia su cara totalmente desencajada, mientras Naruto estaba al borde del colapso mental

Pero todos suspiraron asombrados como cuando como un rayo sarada llego hasta el hombre y antes de que enterrara el filoso armamento en el pecho del chico le tomo del brazo con tal fuerza que le torció el hombro produciendo que soltara la espada

**Pagaras por hacerle esto a Bolt, reza por tu vida idiota**, mientras decía esto se podían ver sus ojos color escarlata

La chica luego de eso con una pata mando a volar a su adversario golpeándolo con unos movimientos casi iguales a la ráfaga de leones que utilizo sasuke en los exámenes Chunin

Rematando con una bola de fuego, el enemigo en ese momento escapo pero no en buen estado ya que dejo un charco de sangre, Sarada lo iba persiguiendo pero luego se recordó del estado crítico de Bolt

Se acercó al pecho del chico y noto el débil palpitar de su corazón

De inmediato empezó a curarlo con lo que le enseño su mamá mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, y decía algo que la sonrojo totalmente a ella y al pequeño uzumaki, mientras se encontraban bajo la estoica mirada de Sasuke y la picara burlona de Naruto

**Idiota, porque lo hiciste, inconsciente, no ves que puedes perder la vida **

**Que crees que haría yo sin ti, si tú eres un mentiroso ese día me prometiste que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que nunca nos separaríamos ni me dañarías, nunca estaría sola tu no serias como los vejetes que dejan a su suerte a Hianata sama y a mi madre**

**No te puedes morir molestia**

**Porque tú eres mi molestia personal, y nunca más dejare que te suceda esto **

Bolt empezó a reaccionar a los llantos de Sarada,y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con las lágrimas de su amiga

Y apenas pudo levantar su mano y el seco una por una con sus dedos con infinito cariño cada gota que se resbalaba por las mejillas de la chica

Él no sabía cómo hacer que dejase de llorar realmente, pero luego recordó que a Himawari siempre le alegraba que el le digiere que era su princesa girasol, y el siempre quiso decirle a su amiga que ella con su madre y su hermana eran sus princesas

**No llores más princesa que se me parte el corazón**

**Como quieres que no llore si casi te matan idiota** la última frase la chica la dijo con una voz suave. Cariñosa, no muy común en ella abrazo a Bolt que se había sentado en el suelo, llorando entrecortadamente en su hombro

Y no se pudo ver más porque la chica saco todo lo Haruno que tenía dentro y logro intimidar al Hokage para que no siguiese escudriñando en su mente

…..

Pdt: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

(Espero que me dejen sus comentarios)


	7. Chapter 7

Ya fuera de toda técnica que se inmiscuya en la mente de las personas, Sarada reflexionaba de lo extrañamente cercana que se había vuelto de Bolt

Recordando que de pequeños tuvieron una extraña conexión conectada por peleas sin sentido que llevaban ha masacres campales, ya que debes en cuando el rubio se pasaba con una que otra broma

Llegando a la conclusión que lo que sucedía era que, tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad como el de sus padres

La pequeña Sarada mientras se auto engañaba, no noto que un azabache la miraba con sus ónix ojos desde la rama de un árbol, meditando lo que su hija le había contado antes de que le diera un infarto al verla tan melosa con el chibikachi

Lamentándose de que a ella también la quisiesen usar como un recipiente, y que aun teniendo a sus padres la historia se repetía, pues ella no tuvo la confianza de contárselo.

Él se posiciono al lado de ella y le empezó a sobar cariñosamente el cabello dejando a la pequeña bastante sorprendida ya que esos gestos no eran muy comunes entre los Uchiha según su mamá

Hija lamento no haberme dado cuenta de la situación que estabas pasando, sabes yo pase una parecida a la tuya, pero yo sucumbí ante la oscuridad del mundo, pero eso no te pasara a ti te lo aseguro con mi vida

Paa .. a dre , fue lo que le atino a decir la pequeña muy sorprendida

Hmpp.. muéstrame tu sharingan

Eehh?

La niña le mostro la técnica ocular a su padre que se percató que estaba bien desarrollado

Y le conto a su hija algo que la dejo en blanco, porque Sarada Uchiha se podía imaginar de todo menos que su padre no quería que despertara el Sharingan

¿Por qué no querías que lo hiciera?

Porque para hacerlo ay que ver algo que nos cause mucho sufrimiento, por ejemplo yo lo hice al ver a mis padres morir

Pero ahora ay que entrenarte sabes

Y Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando su hija se abalanzo a abrazarlo de forma asfixiante

Pero se notaba en él una imperceptible sonrisa, pues quizás su esposa tenía razón y lo único que les faltaba era comunicación

Pero de repente la hermosa escena se rompió cuando se escuchó a Naruto gritar

-¡Mocoso espera que te atrape y vas a ver!

Y a Bolt corriendo transformado en una sexi Hinata, gritando

-Vejete fuiste tú el que me pidió que te mostrara mi jutsu secreto

Mientras los dos Uchiha tenían un tic en sus cejas

Mientras en la aldea de la hoja se podía ver en una pequeña cabaña a un grupo de siete personas a las afueras del bosque

Primero hablo una mujer con la máscara de una anguila: según los informes se han encontrado a tres sospechosos a las afueras de la aldea pero han cambiado su rumbo de forma repentina al enterarse del entrenamiento del hokage con su mano derecha

Es posible que ese sea su objetivo murmuro un chico con la máscara de un ciervo

Tenemos que advertirles murmuro otra ninja de extensa cabellera café

No olvides que somos la sombra secreta niña, jamás tenemos que rebelarnos golpeo la mesa la que parecía ser la mayor de todas

Y para sorpresa de todos un mujer con mascara de búho, dijo: Nuestro deber es proteger la aldea de cualquier peligro, no preocuparnos del hokage y su mano derecha

Luego de esto todos se dispersaron en una estela de humo

En el cementerio se podía ver a una niña de trece años frente a una tumba con la inscripción de Neji hyuga, mientras afirmado en un árbol cercano se encontraba un chico de cabellera café y ojos color esmeralda

¿Extrañas a tu hermano? Pequeña protegida

Himawari se dio vuelta mecánicamente a ver quién la molestaba de aquella forma tan descortés


End file.
